emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8375 (24th January 2019)
Plot Cathy and Heath are disappointed that Bob hasn't picked them up for the school trip, unaware their dad lays unconscious on a bench. With a pregnancy test box in hand, Victoria calls Ellis and tells them they need to talk. When Victoria hears Marlon and Jessie coming downstairs, she quickly kicks the pregnancy test box under the sofa. Jessie accidentally knocks over her handbag but luckily for Victoria she doesn't notice the box as she's gathering the handbag contents from the floor. After Jessie and Victoria leave, Marlon notices Jessie's lipstick rolling across the floor then finds then the pregnancy test box. Chas informs Brenda that she sacked Bob, but now that she's slept on it, she thinks something is wrong. Brenda tells Chas that Bob doesn't deserve her sympathy. When Billy returns home, a shocked Marlon shows him the pregnancy test box which leads to an awkward conversation about contraception. Matty watches as Cain plays with Isaac. Cain understands why Matty grassed on him but reiterates that what happened with Joe was an accident. He tells Matty that if the police can prove anything, he's going to need to be there for Moira and Isaac. Manpreet informs Rishi she's decided to move to the village. Chas and Harriet discuss Cain and Joe. Chas insists Cain is many things but he's not a killer. Conversation turns to Bob and Chas reveals that she suspects Bob was sleeping in the pub cellar. Marlon summons Jessie back to Tall Trees Cottage and confronts her about the pregnancy test. Jessie laughs at the suggestion that it's hers although her mood soon changed when she works out it belongs to Victoria. Harriet spots something on a bench. As she gets closer, she realises it's Bob. Whilst Harriet calls for an ambulance, she checks for a pulse but she can't find one. Rishi asks Manpreet how long she's been thinking about moving. Harriet calls Brenda to inform her about Bob. Laurel and Doug are gossiping about Bob being sacked when Brenda rushes out of the café and explains Bob is in hospital. Brenda and Laurel rush straight there. Matty speaks with DS Sanders and backtracks on his statement about Cain killing Joe. Whilst Brenda tries to find out how Bob is doing, Harriet fills Laurel in on finding Bob. Rishi asks Manpreet if she thought he was going to ask her to move into Holdgate Farm, reminding her they agreed to take things slowly. Jessie and Marlon call Victoria over to Tall Trees Cottage. Ellis arrives home and is shocked to learn Victoria might be pregnant.. Whilst Victoria heads upstairs to take the pregnancy test, Jessie pushes Ellis into the kitchen. Matty returns to Butlers Farm and informs Cain and Moira that he's withdrawn his statement. Jessie scolds Ellis and questions how he could be so stupid. She orders her son to start praying, as if Victoria is pregnant, he's going to go back to teacher training college. Harriet asks Brenda if she's been to Bob's new place. Brenda confirms she hasn't. Dr Ashraf appears and informs Brenda, Laurel and Harriet that they've treated Bob for severe hypothermia. He'd also drunk a lot of brandy - he possibly thought the alcohol would keep him warm. Brenda doesn't get what the doctor is saying until Harriet informs her Bob slept rough last night. Laurel can't make sense of it although Brenda orders her to shut up, insisting it makes perfect sense - another good man dumped on the scrap heap because of Laurel. Cast Regular cast *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille *Dr Ashraf - Gary Pillai Locations *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Cricketer's Row *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room, kitchen and bathroom *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Footbridge *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors and waiting area Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes